Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe
by Lau Aliice Cullen M
Summary: Creí que este Día de La madre Seria el mejor para la familia, habíamos planeado todo para que lo disfrutáramos al máximo, pero no contábamos con que un pequeño altercado hiciera todo lo contrario.


Aclaro: Todo lo que Reconozcan es de nuestra queriida Stephanie Meyer

Creí que este Día de La madre Seria el mejor para la familia, habíamos planeado todo para que lo disfrutáramos al máximo, pero no contábamos con que un pequeño altercado hiciera todo lo contrario.

-Amor ya estas listo?-pregunte desde abajo

-Dame un segundo- respondió con esa aterciopelada y sexy voz

Hace 5 años estoy casada con Edward, definitivamente el amor de mi vida, lo conocí en el instituto cuando me mude a Forks, pocos meses después empezamos una relación y finalmente 2 años después decidió pedirme matrimonio. Tenemos dos pequeños hijos, Reneesme de 3 añitos y Robert de 4, además juro que son los niños mas hermosos que eh visto en toda mi vida, y no lo digo solo por ser su madre eh?.

Hoy se celebra el Día de la madre así que decidimos pasarlo en la casa de sus padres con toda la familia reunida. Sentí como alguien jalaba de mi ropa y vi dos hermosas orbes verdes mirarme.

-Mami dile a papi que no se demore tanto! Llegaremos tarde con la abuela- dijo mi pequeña Nessie mientras su hermanito asentía.

-Tranquilos bebes, es mas, mira ya viene bajando- le asegure

Wow fue lo único que pensé , fue exactamente como el primer día que lo vi, no se como pero siempre hace ese viento que despeina su cabello, que además de que le da un efecto mas dramático lo hace ver condenadamente sexy.

-Estas realmente guapa- susurro en mi oído muyyyy realmente muyyy sensual

-No puedo creer que todavía causes eso en mi

-Lo se- respondió engreído

-Hey!- le golpee el brazo juguetonamente y con una sonrisa plantada en nuestros rostros

-Así que panquesitos ya nos vamos- le dijo a nuestros hijos mientras el cargaba a Nessie y yo a Rob hacia el auto

El viaje a Forks desde Seattle no duro mucho ya que Edward seguía conduciendo como lunático en una persecución policiaca, cosa que les encantaba a nuestros hijos.

Cuando llegamos a la Casa, que digo casa, gran-gigantesca-hermosa Mansión Cullen aparcamos detrás del convertible Rojo de Rose. Tocamos la puerta y nos recibió una muy emocionada Esme.

-Bella Edward!-Grito efusivamente

-Respira mama- le dijo Edward mientras la abrazaba y depositaba un beso en su mejilla al igual que yo.

-Como están mis nietos hermosos-dijo mientras saludaba a Nessie y después a Rob

-Feliz día Abue!- Gritaron al unisonó mientras le entregaban un dibujo que ellos mismos habían hecho

-Oh por Dios, es divino- afirmo mientras caminábamos hacia la sala donde se encontraban todos.

-Lo que mas me encanta es este animalito- dijo mientras señalaba el dibujo

-Abue… Ese es el abuelo Carlisle- dijo Robert un poco apenado.

Toda la sala estallo en risas mientras Esme se sonrojaba.

Después de aquello intercambiamos regalos y felicitaciones entre las madres y futuras madres de la Familia, Alice estaba embaraza y Rose ya tenia A los Gemelos así que según los chicos era nuestro gran día.

Le iba a alcanzar a Esme unos vasos para servirles gaseosa a los pequeños y vi como brillaba el brazalete que me regalaron de madre esta mañana mis angelitos. Era Realmente hermoso y debo añadir, me sacaron unas cuantas lágrimas cuando me lo dieron.

-Hey tengo una idea –Exclamo el "inteligente" de Emmet, nótese mi sarcasmo por favor.

-En que piensas Einstein?- bromeo Jasper.

-porque no salimos a bailar, tomar unos tragos, regresen a la juventud viejos!- Les grito a Esme y Carlisle

-No se si se te olvida algo querido-añadió Esme- Tenemos unas cuantas pulguitas corriendo por nuestra casa-dijo refiriéndose a sus nietos- Además Alice esta embarazada.

-Podemos llamar a una niñera- afirmó rose- Sue estará encantada de cuidar a estos pequeños, y por Alice, pues simplemente no bebe alcohol y ya- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Oh sii Vamos! Hace mucho no salimos en Familia!- Grito Alice emocionadamente

-No lo se..-dije dudosa

-oh vamos Cariño Sera divertido – afirmo Edward mientras depositaba un beso en mi cabeza.

-mhmmm.. ok, después de todo, que Podría Salir mal?- Pregunte con una sonrisa

-No me respondas- interrumpí a Emmet antes de que metiera malas ideas en mi cabeza.

-Bien entonces llamemos a Sue- Agrego Carlisle

1 Hora después ya estábamos listos, despidiéndonos de los pequeños y dándole algunas indicaciones a Sue.

Yo iba en el volvo con Edward, Esme y Carlisle Mientras en el Convertible iban Emmet, Rose, Jasper y Alice. Poco tiempo después llegamos a una discoteca, nos sentamos en unos muy cómodos sillones, pedimos unos tragos y una botella de agua mineral para la Pixie.

Hey!-Grito Emmet- Pero a que venimos? Vamos a Bailar!-dijo mientras se paraba y hacia un baile realmente traumante

Reímos mientras toda la gente de la disco nos volteaba a mirar.

-Bien, Emmet Por fin tiene razón-dijo Edward mientras le daba un puño amistoso en el hombro.- _seorita Isabella la voglia di ballare?- _me dijo Edward con esa voz tan sensual que hacia que cada pequeño vello de mi cuerpo se erizara.

Bailamos muchas canciones entre ellas hot n' cold, so what, halo y otras que ya ni recuerdo el nombre, la verdad todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, también baile con mis cuñados y mi suegro, no había visto a Esme tan divertida como esta noche.

Sinceramente no había tomado mucho licor pero no podía decir lo mismo de Edward. Es mas creo que nunca lo había visto tan borracho. Como estaba un poco mareada decidí que era hora de irme, no era súper fanática de las fiestas y todos lo sabían seguramente me iría con Alice ella ya estaba bastante cansada.

-Hey Alice- Me senté junto a ella mientras veía como los chicos y Carlisle bailaban alrededor de Rose y Esme.

-Como la estas pasando Bella Bells?

-Bien, pero creo que es hora de irme, ellos pueden seguir disfrutando de la fiesta

-Que bueno! Me iré con Tigo, créeme no es bueno usar tacones embarazada

Reímos y fuimos a avisarles a nuestros esposos que partíamos.

-Edward! Edward!- Lo llame casi que gritando ya que la música estaba bastante alta.

-Que pasa Sexy bella?

Esperen, Edward acaba de llamarme Sexy Bella en publico? El nunca hacia eso. Es mas ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que el tenia una mano en mi trasero y con la otra empezaba a subir mi vestido mientras me besaba.

Puaj! Tenia un aliento horrible, bueno no es verdad, seguía teniendo ese aire tan fresco y delicioso pero mesclado con una gran cantidad de tragos diferentes y.. otras cosas que ni siquiera pude reconocer.

-Edward que haces? Estamos en un lugar publico y toda tu familia nos mira-susurre totalmente avergonzada en su oído

-Oh Tranquila bomba sexual! Ya deberías de estar acostumbrada

Emmet rompió en carcajadas mientras los demás me miraban divertidos

-bomba Sexual?- dije incrédula- Solo venia a decirte que me voy

-Que? Por que te vas Prosti?

-Como me dijiste?- Pregunte realmente molesta

-No escuchas o que?

-Tranquilo Edward, por favor, tenle un poco mas de respeto es tu esposa- intervino Carlisle

-Pues si se quiere ir que se vaya! Para eso aquí puedo encontrar muchas prostitutas más

-Eso hare!- Grite totalmente enojada- vámonos Alice

-Yo las acompaño- dijo Jasper- Ustedes pueden quedarse un rato mas y disfrutar otro poco la fiesta- añadió dirigiéndose a Los demás pero se que solo lo hizo para que Edward y yo nos relajáramos.

-Ok Iremos en un rato- Respondió Rose

-Además Nos llevaremos el volvo- Le espete a Edward mientras sacaba las llaves de su pantalón

El recorrido no fue tan largo, llegamos y fui a revisar a mis pequeños mientras Jasper y Alice se iban a dormir.

-Hasta mañana- dijeron al unisonó mientras subían las escaleras. Les Respondí de igual manera.

Decidí que tenia que esperar a mi esposo pero la verdad estaba tan cansada que me recosté en la cama y no se en que momento me quede dormida mientras pensaba en el comportamiento de Edward.

Una algarabía gigante me despertó del placido sueño que estaba teniendo.

-Donde esta la Sexy de mi esposa- Grito una voz demasiado familiar desde el primer piso.

Baje para callarlo y que no despertara a nadie.

-Que te pasa Edward vas a Despertar a los niños- dije mientras le tomaba del brazo para hacerle subir las escaleras- Vamos a dormir.

-No! Yo no quiero dormir-dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón y me besaba con demasiada fuerza.

-Quiero tomarte justo aquí justo ahora no me importa quien nos vea- Casi grito por toda la casa

-Cállate despertaras a los niños- Dije completamente enojada estaba tan roja de la ira que parecía un tomate

-Mami? Papi?

-Amores-Dije sorprendida al ver a Nessie y a Rob al fondo de las escaleras.-Vayan a la habitación en un momento subo.

-No te preocupes yo los subo-me susurro Esme

-Noo! Por que los vas a subir? Que vean la clase de madre que tiene! Una esposa que no es capaz de complacer a su marido- Grito Edward

-Edward Por favor Ten mas Respeto hacia Bella- Le riño Carlisle- Creí que eras mas maduro

-Que sucede- dijo una muy somnolienta Alice mientras bajaba con Jasper

-Sabes que sucede? que me gane una estúpida por esposa- Respondió mi "esposo"

-Ya basta- Grite mientras varias lagrimas se derramaban por mi cara- ten un poco de respeto hacia la madre de tus hijos no?

-Y por que? Por que debería yo respetar a una bastarda como tu?

Mi ira aumento tanto que le propine una bófeta que casi casi lo tira al piso.

-Cállate! Que te sucede Edward? - dije entre sollozos realmente dolida.

-No me vengas a callar- lo siguiente que sentí fue una presión en mi mejilla que me dejo tirada en el piso mientras todos los demás soltaban gritos de sorpresa

-Por Dios Bella- Grito Esme

-Mamii- Oí a mis dos pequeños

-Eres un infeliz Idiota- Susurro un totalmente enojado Emmet mientras le daba un gran puño a Edward

Shock.

No podía creer que Edward hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso, el me golpeo, era algo que ni en un millón de años me hubiera podido imaginar, las lagrimas rodaban libremente por mis mejillas mientras sentí a Robert y Nessie abrazándome.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a un muy enfurecido Edward venir directo hacia mis hijos, le podría soportar que se metiera con migo pero mis hijos son sagrados. Me levante y lo empuje mientras le gritaba

-Con mis hijos no te metas! Eres un imbécil! Viste lo que hiciste, has arruinado " el día tan especial" que nos tenias preparado, ves como a terminado todo por tu culpa? Por haber tomado tanto? Me golpeaste Edward! Donde quedo el caballero? Dime!

-No me grites! Dame las llave del auto! Me largo de este basurero ninguno de ustedes merece estar en mi presencia.

-Reacciona idiota! No ves lo que has hecho! Tus hijos están aquí! – Dijo rose antes de darle una bófeta

-Hijo mio! Por favor reacciona, solo estas muy borracho, no puedes conducir así por favor- Rogo Esme mientras lloraba a sus pies

-Quítate de Encima "madre" –Rio cínicamente Edward

-No vas a ir a ningún lado entiendes? Quieres matarte o que? No notas el estado en que te encuentras!-Grite sumamente furiosa

-Mira! Estoy harto de ti! No te metas mas en mi vida!-Grito mientras venia hacia mi.

En un intento de huir de el no me di cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de la ventana hasta que oí como un cristal se rompía y…

_Vi todo negro._

.

.

10 años, 10 largos y dolorosos años, definitivamente los peores de mi vida.

Ese era el tiempo desde aquel incidente, si, yo su esposo, el que juro amarla hasta que la muerte nos separara, fue el que precisamente no separo.

Yo había matado a Bella, a la única de mi corazón.

Aun no podía perdonármelo, ha sido lo mas doloroso que eh pasado, bueno eso no es cierto, lo mas doloroso es ver las caras de mis pequeños, los que tuvieron que presenciar como su propio padre acababa con la vida de la mujer que les dio la vida.

Ellos todos los días me recibían con una gran sonrisa, ellos si me habían podido perdonar al igual que mi familia, técnicamente no fue mi culpa, el alcohol y las dosis de droga que me dieron en la discoteca aquella noche fueron las causantes.

Si, había perdido a mi esposa, a mi mejor amiga y a mi consejera , lo que mas me dolía era que fue solo por que sin que me diera cuenta habían inyectado en mi cuerpo varias sustancias haciendo estragos en mi haciéndome actuar en la forma en que lo hice.

Recuerdo a la perfección cada una de las lagrimas que mis hijos derramaron el día de su funeral, y no solo ellos, mi familia, mis amigos, todos… y simplemente por mi culpa.

FlashBack

_-Mas que una Amiga era una…Hermana, Siempre con una sonrisa sin Importar Las circunstancias en que se encontrara, poniendo el dolor y los problemas de los demás sobre los suyos- Decía Alice sorbiéndose la nariz mientras miles de lagrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas._

_Mis hijos estaban en Brazos de Carlisle y Esme llorando como nunca, sus caras de dolor eran como cientos de cuchillos en mi pecho._

_No aguante mas y me tire sobre el ataúd donde solo reposaba su Cuerpo, carne y huesos sin ningún rastro de mi Bella, su chispa, su humildad, ternura, amor, solidaridad, siempre tan ella…_

_-Bella, mi amor! Mi vida, la única dueña de mi corazón, por que nos hiciste esto? Por que me dejas así, por favor… tienes que volver con migo! Yo no soy nada sin ti- prácticamente grite mientras sollozaba sobre su ataúd._

_-Por que fui tan estúpido? Yo no puedo vivir sin ti Bella! Por favor… por favor… vuelve- solloce más fuerte todavía._

_-Papi- Llego mi bebita a mi lado mientras me abrazaba._

_-Lo siento tanto… -Le susurraba una y otra vez._

_-Yo se que no es tu Culpa, y Rob también piensa eso, solo… no nos dejes nunca.-Dijo Nessie mientras lloraba en mi hombro._

Fin Flashback.

Había pensado en el suicidio, pero cuando Nessie me dijo eso, simplemente sabia que no podía hacerlo, les había quitado a su madre y no podría quitarles a su padre también.

Con la muerte de Bella, se fue mi vida, mi alegría, mi esperanza, Bella era mi complemento y sin ella no era nada.

Mis hijos también cambiaron Muchísimo, la familia en general cambio, no éramos los mismos de siempre y todo el mundo lo notaba.

Todos prometimos por Bella seguir adelante, Pero ella era una parte muy importante de nuestras vidas y eso nunca cambiaria.

De Alguna u otra manera sabíamos que ella siempre estaría con nosotros, nos cuidaría y nos amaría como nosotros siempre la íbamos a amar a ella…

_Por siempre._

**Lo se Lo se! Algunas Querrán matarmeee! Pero no tengo ni idea de por que me salió esto xD así no era el final que Planee cuando empecé a escribir este OS xD Simplemente me Salió.**

**Se Que a muchas no les Gusto y no se esperaban esto y la verdad yo tampoco xD Pero bueno amo el drama y la tragedia :) **

**Perdonen si Tiene algunos Errores.**

**Es mi Primer OS y espero comprendan a mi loca cabeza que saca estas ideas xD**

**Merece Review? Ustedes Eligen :) **

**Nos leemos!**

**Besiitos Lau! :D**


End file.
